


An end, and a new beginning

by Milady_Kora



Series: FE Trans Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Everyone here is trans, Gen, Not to forget the criticism of society, Self-Reflection, This is more of an epilogue than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Kora/pseuds/Milady_Kora
Summary: Five very short insights into five different characters.Five aspects of society, and five burdens to bear.
Series: FE Trans Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Week 2020!





	An end, and a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It's the last day of the FETransWeek, so please have a look at [Amnesty International](https://www.amnesty.org/en/what-we-do/discrimination/lgbt-rights/)!

History lies, omits and forgets, but for some people, the oblivion is a bliss.

Seteth smiles at the thought that nobody but him, Flayn and Rhea remembers the name he was born with.

* * *

The roles given to someone by society are numerous and difficult to understand. They are multifaceted, and deeply rooted in the beliefs that spawned them.

Ignatz tries to understand his family. He knows they think they’re being supportive, sending him off to become someone “masculine”. He doesn’t have the heart to tell them that he’d still be a man regardless of his profession.

* * *

Auditions begin even before the actor enters the stage. They start in the actor’s head, in the director’s eyes, in the way a good actor learns to adjust to the audience.

Dorothea finds something within herself yearning for freedom. She doesn’t want to act as herself so others recognise her, she wants to be recognised as herself without her playing a part at all.

* * *

However hard you try with your disguise, it’ll always end up a self-portrait. The way you hold your brush, the beliefs and values the disguise represents, you can’t escape it.

Lorenz knows that better than most, so eventually, he doesn’t bother with disguises anymore. He veils himself behind his self-portrait which, in his humble opinion, is quite a masterpiece.

* * *

They say an idle brain is the devil’s workshop. Do nothing and you will get ideas that worm their way in through your ears, through what others say, and once the ideas have nested, you are doomed.

Marianne tries to no avail to rid himself of who he is, desperately keeping himself busy. When he finds himself enjoying the idle times and dwelling on the thoughts, he accepts and smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this (the previous chapters are longer than this one, if you want more words)! I'm currently working on something rather big, release date TBA - but occasional previews will be posted on my twitter, so come and say hi at [@MiladyKora](https://twitter.com/MiladyKora)! And of course, other stuff might appear here at random, too. :)


End file.
